


The moon let me free.

by GonFreecss



Series: Yueki advent calendar [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Suki is trapped in the Boiling Rock and received the help of a stranger.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Series: Yueki advent calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037814
Kudos: 5





	The moon let me free.

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

Suki was starting to feel hopeless. She was alone in the most dangerous prision and she doesn´t know if the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors are safe. In moments like those, she will look at the moon trying to feel hope. 

One specific night, the moon looked like it was brighter. Beacuse it was. She had to closed her eyes and when she opened them in front of her was a beautiful woman in a silver dress. She was shining. "Who are you?".

The woman smiled. "My name is Yue and I am the moon spirit. I am gonna help you to escape but you have to trust me. Tomorrow, the water will be cold enought for you to swim. Do it and you will be free." When she finished talking, she dissapeared. 

The next day Suki did it and she felt for the first time in several days hope. In the night she received the visit of Yue, the moon spirit again. "Thank you for giving me freedom and hope. But, why did you helped me?". 

"Because I could feel your pain and sadness everytime you looked at the moon."

"Thank you". Suki walked closer to Yue and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Yue kissed her back. 


End file.
